the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquatic Elf (D
This article is an overview of Aquatic Elves in Dungeons and Dragons. The main entry an amalgamation from various editions of the game followed by specifics relating to those editions. Older editions will be near the bottom while more recent editions will be near the top. Lore Overview Here Basic Dungeons and Dragons Aquatic elves live in the vast oceans of the world, making their homes in great caverns in lagoon bottoms and reefs. They resemble land elves in their facial features, but the gill slits in their necks, and their green or blue hair set them apart from other elves. Like normal elves they can all use magical spells. Their culture is similar to their air breathing counterparts. Each settlement has a large seaweed frond (equivalent of a Tree of Life; see Elf) which is nurtured and cared for by the frond keeper, a 10th level aquatic elf. Their spacious homes are always aesthetically pleasing; many different types of seaweed are planted and cultivated to create beautiful undersea groves and forests. Aquatic elves use the same spell lists as normal elves. Aquatic elves can hide so well in weeds and reefs that they are effectively invisible (only a 5% chance of being seen) as long as they remain motionless. Although they can breathe both water and air, aquatic elves rarely leave the safety of the seas. However, they have been known to trade with land elves, exchanging pearls and potions of water breathing for metal goods. They are the mortal enemies of sharks and sahuagin, and dislike fishermen, especially those who bother them by fishing near their lairs. They are quite friendly with dolphins. Player Characters Note: Aquatic Elf Player characters are detailed in Creature Crucible: The Sea People. As a non-standard player character option ask your DM for permission to play such characters. They do best in Undersea Adventures. All standard rules which apply to elves in the D&D rulebooks are still in effect: aquatic elves use six-sided dice for their Hit Dice, fight as human fighters. and make Saving Throws as do other elves. They are also limited in the number of levels they can gain, but this is offset by their ability to gain Attack Ranks or additional levels of Magic-User. Aquatic Elves get +1 intelligence and -1 wisdom. Sources *Dungeons and Dragons Official Accessory Creature Catalogue (AC9 9173) 1986 *Creature Crucible: The Sea People Original Dungeons and Dragon Also called sea elves, they are akin to mermen as land elves are to men. Found almost exclusively among heavy weed beds in quiet sheltered waters, they are great friends of the dolphins. They fashion great caverns in lagoon bottoms and reefs, where they establish shops that fashion ﬁshing and seaweed harvesting equipment from indigenous materials (bone, weed, wood and sinew). These they trade with land elves for metal goods (they are unable to forge underwater) as well as rare metals found in the sea. For every 60 sea elves, there is a 50% chance that they are accompanied by 3–6 friendly dolphins. They are humanoid in appearance, with gill slits on the throat. Seaweed affords little or no hindrance to their movement. They are invisible in weeds or on reefs. They are mortal enemies of sharks and sahuagin, and will attack either if they outnumber them. They are friends to dolphins and land elves, and neutral to all others, except for ﬁshermen, whom they dislike due to the number of sea elves snared in nets and killed mistakenly as sahuagin by ignorant humans. Sources * Dungeons and Dragons Book V Blackmoor Premium Edition (OD&D Reprinted and Revised by WotC) by Dave Arneson Category:D&D Category:Humanoids D&D Category:Elf Theme D&D